The Blood that Binds Them: The Malevolent Merdian
by Tangled up in Blu
Summary: To say he felt good wouldn’t begin to touch the feelings coursing through Sam Winchester. It was beyond good. It was euphoric. It was compelling. It was beautiful. And for the first time in his life, Sam understood the nature of evil - #3 in trilogy
1. Prologue

To say he felt good wouldn't begin to touch the feelings coursing through Sam Winchester

The Blood That Binds Them Part Three – Prologue

To say he felt good wouldn't begin to touch the feelings coursing through Sam Winchester. It was beyond good. It was euphoric. It was compelling. It was sexual and in its own way, it was beautiful. And for the first time in his life, Sam understood the power of evil.

Every muscle in Sam's body twitched in delight. For the first few minutes, he was unable to form a coherent thought. Closing his eyes, lying on the sweet grass, he let himself go and for once, simply experienced the moment. Gone were all the misgivings, the guilt, and the constant inner battle over right and wrong. Everything became so clear, it was vivid and Sam saw the world in a whole new light.

No longer was he concerned with what his mother would have wanted or what his father had died for. While there were still the feelings he had had for Dean and Jack, it was more intellectual than actual emotions and in a way that was freeing as well. Sam was finally free to just be.

A broad smile came over Sam's lips as he opened his eyes, sitting up. His limbs zinged with unheard of power and at that moment, Sam doubted there was anything he couldn't do by simply wishing it done. Curiosity coupled with ecstasy and Sam turned to the company of demons behind him. Focusing but a moment on the largest of them - a 6'4" biker complete with chains and leather burst into flames. Sam laughed in delight.

Striding through the remaining demons towards the forest, Sam stopped abruptly beside a beautiful raven hair girl, no older than 19. Narrowing his eyes, Sam grasped her by the hair and roughly pulled her to him, kissing her hard, his tongue sweeping through her mouth like a storm. The girl resisted for just a moment before giving herself over to the kiss but just as she surrendered, Sam yanked her back and threw her to the ground.

"Sammy?"

The thing that had once been Sam Winchester turned at the sound. For the first time in his life, his big brother looked small, frail, insignificant. He remembered all the time he had spent these last three years trying to fix the broken man before him, trying to provide the love, comfort and devotion the older man so badly needed. He smiled again and Jack was sure it was the most frightening thing he had ever seen. And then Dean Winchester's soul shattered as he watched his little brother turn away from him saying, "Sammy doesn't live here anymore."


	2. Chapter 1

Dean and Jack had been tracking Sam or Samael, as he was known throughout the hunter/demonic world, for three weeks

Dean and Jack had been tracking Sam or Samael, as he was known throughout the hunter/demonic world, for three weeks. Jack had looked up the archaic reference in one of Bobby's books and after reading it, Dean had gone on a two day whiskey bender, which resulted in two black eyes, a busted nose and several cracked ribs from a bar fight.

_**Samael is a notorious name in Christian tradition and demonology, a figure who is known as the accuser, seducer , and destroyer. In rabbinic lore Samael is identified as the Lord of the Angel of Death. In the Secrets of Enoch (Enoch II) he is a prince of demons and a magician. Samael is sometimes considered to be the true name of Satan. The etymology of his name is thought to be a combination of 'sam', meaning "poison/ venom", and 'el', meaning "of God"; thus he is the "poison of God".**_

Tracking Sam had turned out to be absurdly easy. Instead of going to ground as Dean would have predicted, Sam became more and more prominent as the weeks went on. Taking on the pseudonym of Sam Laezaz, Sam had somehow integrated himself into the highest ranks of New York society and within the month was seen being wined and dined by some of the most influential men and women in the country.

The hunter community, or what was left of it after the destruction of Harvelle's, watched and plotted Sam's downfall and death. A couple had actually tried assassination, much to Dean and Jack's dismay. However, Sam always seemed to be one step ahead, to know where the traps lay. Hunters were found dead on rooftops across from Sam's New York apartment, in the garage where he parked his new Ferrari, in the kitchens of the restaurant Sam had just left, most with a rifle still in their cold hands, no apparent cause of death. One assassination attempt was actually caught on film and Dean watched over and over as Sam turned towards the shooter, eyes narrowed, and ducked for cover seconds before the shots rang out.

Hunters weren't the only ones dying. Everywhere Sam went, a trail of bodies followed. It was never anything that could be attributed directly to Sam. An apartment fire that killed forty-three people, including a group of men long suspected to be involved in a child pornography ring. An exploding meth lab that took out one of the most notorious drug dealers in the city plus 19 of his "associates" and their families. A carbon monoxide leak at an exclusive resort that killed the ten top executives of the First Land Bank, along with their families, who later were found to have embezzeled over 43 million dollars in pension funds. While the "accidents" had the feel of divine justice, the deaths of the innocents caught in the cross fire mounted.

Dean strode into the kitchen where Jack and Bobby were pouring over books, trying to find away out of the deal. Sitting down at the table, Dean heaved a sigh. Jack looked up and seeing his brother was paler than usual asked, "What's wrong?"

"You mean other than I am going to die in five days and go to hell, which I did for my brother who I then couldn't save from going evil?"

Jack smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, other than that . . ."

Dean made the effort to return the smile even though they both knew they were just going through the motions. "I just saw Sam on t.v. . . "

"Doing what?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it looked like he was attending the opening of a film or party or something. He was with - oh god, I can't believe I'm saying this – Paris Hilton."

Both men stopped what they were doing to look up at Dean, expecting him to yell, "Gotcha!" at any moment. When that didn't happen, Jack let out a low whistle.

"Wow, I knew he had gone evil and all . . . but this . . ."

Dean snorted. Running his hands through his short hair, he stood and moved to the refridgerator to get a beer. Popping the cap off the bottle, he leaned against the counter watching his youngest brother and the man who had become like a second father to him. Dean took a swallow of the beer and took a deep breath. "I'm going to New York."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack said looking at him incredulously.

"I'm going to New York."

"Boy, that is the worst idea you have had in a while. We only have a few days to figure a way out of this deal. Course we won't have to worry about it if you go traipsing into the lion's den, offering your head on a platter," Bobby commented wearily. He knew it was useless to argue with a Winchester when they got that particular look in their eye but he felt obligate to try – if anything out of consideration for Jack.

"There's nothing I can do about the deal," Dean replied in a quiet, steady voice. "And I have accepted that. But, I can't accept that it was all for nothing. That I can't save Sam from himself. I won't."

"Is it worth dying for?" Bobby demanded.

"Sam won't hurt me," Dean answered, unable to look Bobby in the eye for fear he would see the doubt swirling there.

Jack sighed and rubbed the moisture from his eyes. He had already lost Sam and was getting ready to lose Dean. "Do you really think you can get through to him, Dean?" Jack asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I don't know," Dean said honestly. "But I have to try . . ."

Jack stood up. "Then, I'm going with you . . ."

"No!" Dean yelled. Making a visiable effort to control his outburst, Dean lowered his voice. "No, I won't risk you getting hurt."

"I thought you said he wouldn't hurt you."

"I don't think he will but I've been wrong before. And if I'm wrong this time, then all I lose is a couple of days." Dean said, his hazel eyes burning with intensity as he looked into his yongest brother's blue eyes. "I won't lose you too."

Jack watched from the porch as Dean threw his duffel in the trunk of the Impala. He still couldn't believe that Dean was just going to confront Sam like this. Jack chewed on his lip, trying to keep his anger under control. Dean needed to be concentrating on getting out of the deal. They could worry about Sam later.

Ever since Jack and Dean had been kidnapped, their relationship had changed. Jack realized that Sam wasn't the only brother he could depend on and the thought of losing Dean was tearing him apart.

Dean wandered back to the porch and sat down on the front step, looking up at the stars. Jack sighed and joined him, sitting shoulder to shoulder with his eldest brother. "I wish you would reconsider this. We really need you here – we have to figure out a way to stop your deal."

Dean sighed. It was like talking to a miniature Sam and it made his heart – and his head - hurt. "There is no way to get out of the deal. I get out the deal and Sam dies."

Jack stood up aburptly and paced a couple of feet into the junkyard. Turning, he faced Dean and said, "So, what . . . I'm just supposed to give up? My mother has been murdered, my brother has turned into the anti-christ and you are going to be torn to bits by hellhounds and I'm just supposed to what . . . accept it? No! Hell No! I am tired of losing people I love . . ." Jack's voice had gotten steadily louder as his feelings came pouring out. By the time he finished, he was slightly breathless and the windows in the house were shaking in their frames.

Dean's heart swelled as well as his pride. He realized that somehow, Jack had stopped being his father's son and started being his brother. Outloud he said, "Hey there Anakin – get a hold of it before you spend the next three days replacing Bobby's windows."

Jack looked up startled and the windows were immediately still. Throwing himself down by Dean again, he muttered an embarrassed "sorry."

Both boys were quiet for a moment. There was so much they both wanted to say. Instead, Jack went with what he knew would make Dean more comfortable. "Besides, I don't think you can call me that anymore. If anyone is Anakin Skywalker – it's Sam. I'm more like Luke – or Han Solo."

Dean snorted. "I am so Han Solo. You are more like Ci-Threepio." Jack smiled but flipped him the bird all the same.

After a minute, Jack asked, "You're coming back, right?"

Dean stood suddenly, looking away. "Sure, I'm coming back – and I'll probably have a very embarrased Sam with me."

Jack stood up and nodded even if he didn't believe Dean. "Yeah, well, I'd be pretty mortified too – especially after that Paris Hilton thing . . ." he said walking his eldest brother to the car.

"No doubt." Dean turned, saying, "Well, I need to be on the road." Putting his hand on Jack's shoulder, he looked as his youngest brother. "You take care of yourself."

Jack reached around and put his hand over Dean's. "You too. I'll see you soon."

Dean nodded and got into the Impala. Rolling down the window, Dean smirked. "And don't let Bobby talk you into trying his home brew. It'll eat a hole a hole right through you and probably leave you sterile."

Jack smiled. "Right – no bottles with XXX on them."

"Nope – just movies!" Dean pulled the car onto the dirt road Jack watched him drive away until he could no longer see the tail lights.

Sam rolled away from the buxom blonde, having satiated his lust moments before. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he blew out his breath angrily.

"Get out," he said, not looking at the woman lying in the bed.

"But I thought we could . ." the beauty purred

Sam's head whipped around and for a moment his eyes flashed orange. "I said get out."

He paid her no mind as she scrambled for her clothes and left the room. Rising from the bed, he quickly tied a robe around his lean frame and stalked over to the bar, anger in his stride. Quickly fixing himself a drink, he searched his mind for the source of the discontentment.

For the first time in Sam's life, he was in control. He made his own decisions without concern for others. He protected those he wanted to protect and destroyed those he didn't. But for some reason, it wasn't enough.

Sam sighed. Although he had been tricked into accepting the demon Oray, it was the best thing that he had ever done. Of course, he had immediately killed the demon that he had been led to believe was Lilith, and the woman it had been inhabiting. If he was going to lead this army, he had to immediately establish the fact that NO ONE plays Sam Winchester for a fool.

Once his dominance had been established, one of the first things he had done as Samael was to issue an edict that had named Dean, Bobby and those who had been close to him as off limits – no demon of his was to go near any of them. That of course didn't extend to Lilith's soldiers but it was the best he could do for the moment. And while his brother may not understand what he had done, Sam believed he had moved himself into the perfect strategic position. For the first time in his life, Sam could protect Dean instead of the other way around.

When Sam had first gone through the metamorphisis, he had effectively cut ties with those who were most important to him. He knew he would never convince them that this was really for the best – that this really had been his destiny. He wondered now if he had acted too hastily. While Sam was surrounded by those who respected – even worshipped him, it wasn't the same. He didn't have anyone he could really talk to . . . plan with . . . clelebrate with. He knew without a doubt that any one of his people could turn on him in a minute. It was the nature of the demon.

However, Samael wasn't a pure demon. His soul was a true mixing – a hybrid – and some part of it still longed for the one person he could trust implicitly. His mind dwelt on the date and Dean's impending death. He was still determined to stop it – just as he had when he had been purely human. And strangely, the reasons hadn't changed all that much. Sam wanted his brother with him - to fight the war by his side.

Afterall, it was not as if it was really all that different now. They would still be killing demons – at least until they had defeated Lillith's army. And now Sam could give Dean a true edge in the fight. Sam had the power to make Dean virtually indestructible. He could make sure that Dean would never suffer the fate that their mom and dad and Jess and Brother Jim and Ash and so many others had. He could arrange it so that Dean would never die – that they would be brothers forever.

Sam swallowed his drink in one swallow and moved to the balcony to take in the Manhatten skyline. _Yes_, Sam thought. _Even with all this, I still want Dean with me – I don't need him but I want him here._ The question was how to make that happen.


	3. Chapter 2

Dean drove straight through the night and got into New York late the next day

Dean drove straight through the night and got into New York late the next day. Pulling off the road at a seedy motel outside the city limits, Dean allowed himself the luxury of six hours of sleep.

After waking, Dean sat on the edge of the lumpy bed, grimacing as he took another swig of the tar they were calling coffee at the gas station across the street. His stomach was twisting and he was actually sweating.

"Come on Winchester, get a grip. It's not like you haven't called him a couple thousand times before," Dean muttered to himself, working up his nerve. It was true but what Dean purposely didn't think about was that he hadn't tried to call Sam once since the day Sam had turned his back on him. Was in fact afraid to call Sam and confirm his worst fear – that his baby brother was gone forever.

Mustering his courage, Dean stabbed the number one on his phone and waited, eyes closed. The phone rang once, twice, three times before it was answered.

"Dean." It was Sam's voice but it was different somehow. Lower maybe or more knowing, more confident, older. Dean wasn't sure.

"Sam." Dean answered, trying to sound as calm as Sam had.

"I had hoped I might be hearing from you in the next couple of days . . ."

"Why's that?" Dean said, knowing the answer but curious about what Sam would say.

"Time to pay the piper is coming up." Sam stopped and waited for Dean to make the next move.

"Yeah, so listen. I thought that since I was heading downstairs later this week, maybe we could get together and have a couple of beers. You know, you could give me some tips, tell me where the good places are to eat, that kind of thing." Dean waited, hoping that he wouldn't have to beg Sam to see him. He didn't want to - it would break his heart all over again if he had to – but he would do it.

A month and a half ago Sam would have been upset by the gallows humor, have huffed and pouted and told Dean that it wasn't funny. But a lot of things had changed and Sam actually chuckled.

"Yeah sure. I'd like that."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Where you want to meet?"

"Why don't you come here? It will be more comfortable . . .and private." Sam's voice had taken on a challenging tone, as if he didn't believe Dean would dare.

Taking a deep breath to calm the hope Dean felt welling inside of him, he answered, "Why not."

Jack had been staring at the symbol for twenty minutes. He knew he had seen it before but couldn't place it. Finally, he asked Bobby, "What is this?"

Bobby leaned over Jack's shoulder. "yeah, now that might work. It would at least prevent his soul heading to hell – wouldn't get him into heaven but maybe limbo is the best we can do for now. We can figure the rest out later. I wonder if Bela could find me one of those . . ."

Jack sighed with frustration, "If you tell me what it is I might be able to find you one."

Bobby's eyebrows rose in surprise at the statement. As far as he knew Kate McKenzie's family had no ties to hunters or the occult.

"It's a Celtic soul catcher. It was used to catch the soul of a dying person and keep them on this plane. It was mostly used by high priests, who were dying unexpectantly. Since most of the Druid secrets were passed down orally, it kept the spirit intacted long enough to pass the magick down to the designated replacement."

"Then what?"

"Well, then the soul is released and since the body is dead, the soul goes wherever a soul goes . . ."

Jack sat and stared into space for a minute, thinking. "Is it always in the form of a bowl, like this picture?"

"I've only ever seen it on a bowl, yeah. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I need to borrow a car."

Bobby grimaced, "What for?"


	4. Chapter 3

Dean arrived at the uptown apartment building an hour later

Dean arrived at the uptown apartment building an hour later. Parking down the street, Dean approached the building on foot taking in the expensive cars, private side gardens and upscale retail shops. Dean tried to quell the apprehension in his gut as he approached the address Sam had given him. A short doorman in red opened the door for him, eyes flashing completely black before saying, "Good evening, Mr. Winchester. Mr. Laezaz is expecting you. 32nd floor."

Dean nodded, moving into the lobby of the building. There were several ornate chairs and couches scattered about, all holding a variety of large, beefy men, most of them with guns. As Dean headed to the elevator, he kept his head down. Pushing the button for the top floor, he chanced a look back and plastered a smirk on his face as he saw every man had risen to their feet, every eye completely black and full of hatred. As the door shut, Dean let go of his false bravado, leaning against the back of the elevator in relief. "Jesus Sammy, what the hell are you doing?" Dean muttered to himself.

A moment later the elevator opened into a posh entry hall. Shiney marble floors were perfectly accented with gold and cream wallpaper. Dean stepped hesitantly into the hall, calling out a soft, "Hello? Damien?" before moving into the main living room. Dean couldn't help but admire the low black leather couches, the 64" flat screen, the crackling fire in the brick fire place. _Apparently, evil pays a lot better than good does_, Dean thought sarcastically. Dean heard a noice behind him and spun around, instantly on alert. There stood Sam.

Coming from another room, Sam was buttoning up what looked like a dark silk shirt, which he wore with brown kackis and Italian loafers. This was the first time in weeks that Dean had seen him in person and he took a moment, simply drinking in the sight of him. He looked exactly the same – but completely different.

There was no denying that this was Sam Winchester. The same Sam Winchester Dean had nursed through colds and helped with homework. The same Sam Winchester who had fought with their father every day from age 13-18 and yet wouldn't let Dean search for him by himself. He was the same Sam that Dean had always known and yet he was someone Dean had never met.

This Sam was darker, more dangerous. It was more than the dark stubble on his face and the bright glitter in his eyes. It was the way he moved, carried himself. He radiated the raw power of a predator. This Sam had a magnetism that couldn't be denied. No longer self conscious of his height, Sam stood straight, confidence pouring off him. This was someone who inspired instant respect along with a healthy dose of fear.

Dean suddenly realized he was staring and started to say something. However, the words died on his tongue as a leggy, half dressed redhead came giggling through the door behind Sam.

The redhead noticed Dean and stopped, eyes wide. Turning to Sam, she said, "Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Laezaz. I didn't know you had company. . . ." Dean pretended he didn't hear the edge of fear in her voice.

"That's alright, Brittney," Sam said smoothly, moving to the bar and fixing himself a drink. "But why don't you head on home."

"Of course," the girl said quickly heading back towards the way she came. "I'll just let myself out . . ." she mumbled contritely disappearing into the room.

Dean was completely non-plussed. He said the only thing he could think of. "Nice."

Sam turned from the bar, two whiskeys in his hands and smiled dryly. "Power does have its priviledges."

Handing one to Dean, Sam sat on the couch, leaning back with his right ankle on his left knee. When Dean didn't follow, Sam raised his eyebrows and motioned him to the opposite couch. Dean took one last look around, sipped his whiskey (which was excellent) and slowly sat.

For the first time in three years, Dean had no idea what to say to his brother. Taking a deep breath, Dean went with, "You look good, Sam."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. You look . . .well, honestly, you look like hell. What? Did you give up sleep for lent or something?"

"Naw – you know you were the only one who went in for that kind of thing . . ." Dean's voice trailed off, not sure if that was the right thing to say. Feeling uncomfortable, Dean drained his drink in one gulp.

Sam laughed softly, did the same and got up to refill both the drinks. Taking the glass back, it was Dean's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Wow, Sam. Two whiskeys in ten minutes. I'll be picking you up off the floor, here in a minute."

Sam sat back down. "Yeah, well, I have a much higher tolerance than I used to."

"I'll bet." Dean answered quietly, aware of the double meaning of his comment.

Both men were quiet for a moment. – both waiting for the other one to speak.

Sam started this time. "So, what you been up to?"

"Oh you know, fighting the good fight, protecting the weak, killing the evil things that go bump in the night, same old shit."

Sam smiled at Dean and then grew serious. "Does that include me?"

Dean looked up surprised. "What?"

"Killing the evil things . . . am I in that category now?"

Dean stood up suddenly, pacing to the window, before saying, "Nice view."

Sam sighed. "I missed that."

"What?" Dean said turning.

"The way you just ignore a question you don't want to answer." Sam still sat on the couch. While his words sounded vulnerable, his body language still spoke of power and patience. "Six months ago I had to stop you from murdering Gordon Walker in cold blood because he tried to kill me. Now . . . six different hunters have tried to take me out in four weeks and you were no where to be found. Where were you, Dean? What happened?"

Sam's words tore at Dean's heart and guilt crawled through his gut. Dean turned back towards the window to hide the clouding in his eyes. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he went on the offensive.

"You know damn well what happened. You made a damn deal. You took not just any demon but a demon prince inside you – willingly. You gave up everything you were and the minute you did that you stopped being Sam."

Sam leaned forward and put his drink on the coffe table. "Is that what you think? That I'm not Sam? I may not be the 'Sammy' you knew but I'm still me, Dean. You know what the real difference is? For the first time in my life, I'm free of the fear. Fear of losing you. Fear of ever loving someone. Fear of losing control of myself. I finally have the power to protect myself – and those I care about. Is that so bad?"

Dean whirled around to face Sam. "You know that's not it. It's the price you paid, man. You gave up your humanity. And don't get me wrong – I get it. Believe me, I get it. Lilith was coming round the bend, Jack was in bad shape and I was on the highway to hell ahead of schedule and you couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm not mad at you Sam. I'm just sorry as hell. I wanted to save you . . ."

"Damnit Dean. Look at me!" Sam demanded, standing up with his arms wide. Slowly turning in a circle, he said, "Do I look like I need saving? I am fine. Hell, I'm better than fine – I'm great. You are the only one in this room that needs saving. You are the one with a deadline looming."

"We both know there's nothing you can do to save me."

"Maybe before – but now . . . now I can. Dean, I know who holds the contract on you. It's Lilith - the same bitch who has been stalking me for the last year. The same one I've been trying to kill for the last three weeks. She's been hiding from me and I think I know why." Sam looked intently at his brother. "I think I can take her."

"Oh you can take her, huh, Van Dam?" Dean yelled. "And what about the people who happen to get in the way, Sam? What about all the people that got in the way over the last three weeks?"

Sam's shoulders fell. He heaved a sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in a gesture so familiar that Dean's heart ached. He almost reached out when Sam said, "All those people were HER people. I mean, yeah, some innocents got in the way. But, damn it Dean, this is war. And has there ever been a war where there weren't people who got caught in the cross-fire? It's regretable but it happens."

"It happens?" Dean said incredulously. "It happens that children die in their sleep because their fathers are bad guys? Actually that hasn't happened since Pharoah in Egypt. And the last time I looked, you weren't Moses. You ain't even Charlton Heston!"

"Don't you see? It's either them or us! I'm doing this to protect what's mine. I won't lose you like I've lost every other person I've ever loved! I'm doing this for you."

Dean closed his eyes as Sam's words hit him like a punch to the stomach. "Ahh Sammy. Don't say that. Please don't say that this is for me . . ." Dean sat down as if his legs wouldn't hold him any longer.

"Dean . . ." Sam reached out but Dean's weary voice stopped him.

"Okay, let's just suppose for a moment that you could stop the deal. Then what?"

"What do you mean, then what?" Sam asked confused.

"Then what?" Dean asked in a stronger voice. "Then what happens? I mean, things are obviously not going to be the same. What? You're going to keep hunting? I'm sure your entrourage downstairs is going to love that."

"No, once this bitch is dead, I'm done hunting."

"Then I just come and live the high life with you? Maybe bang Lindsey Lohan?"

Sam's voice took on an edge of excitement. "Why not, Dean?"

Dean huffed and turned away angrily but Sam persisted.

"No, really! Why not? Dean, don't you think we've done enough? Lost enough? Don't you think you deserve to have a real life? A home? A family? I can give you all that Dean. There's nothing I can't give you."

"Oh so now you're my own personal Djinn?"

Sam grinned. "Sorta. Listen, we never chose this life. Dad chose it for us. You've been doing this since you were twelve years old, Dean. Not because you wanted to but because you didn't know anything else. Didn't you tell me you were tired? Tired of the job and tired of the life? Don't you think it's time to let it go?"

"And do what, Sam!? Do what? Go to Broadway show openings and Museum fundraisers? I think I'd rather go to hell – unless that is hell – which it could be."

Sam rolled his eyes at the commentary. "You could just live, Dean. You could open a garage and restore classic cars. You could go to college. You could just retire and spend the rest of your life mowing the lawn." Sam's voice took on a pleading tone. "We could be together. Hell, Dean. I wouldn't admit it if I didn't have to but I miss you, man."

Dean knew if he didn't move right then, it would be over. He would cave in to Sammy, just like he had been doing since Sam was a baby. It all sounded so good – too good to be true. He was tired. Tired and scared and in spite of Bobby and Ellen and Jack's best efforts, he was lonely – lonely for Sam.

Moving across the room to put some space between him and his brother, Dean asked the one thing that hadn't been mentioned. "What about Jack?"

"What about Jack?"

"Is he going to be a part of this Willie Wonka Chocolate Factory life too?"

Sam shook his head and headed towards the bar to refill his drink. "No, not Jack. Jack can't be a part of this."

Dean's curiousity was peaked. Sam had been close to Jack for much longer than Dean had been. "Why not?"

"It's hard to explain," Sam said rattling the ice in his glass but not looking at Dean. "Jack's not like us. He hasn't lived the life we have. He's young and full of righteous anger and the need for revenge. He would never give up the hunt for the thing that killed his mother. And the demon that killed his mother no longer exists – unless you want to say it's me."

"Jack would never hurt you."

"Oh, you don't know what Jack would and wouldn't do if pushed. You were the one that said it, Dean. Jack has a power – a power he can't control. Even he doesn't know what he could do, how dangerous he could be." Sam's voice had become low and hard, his mouth was set in a grim line.

Dean looked at Sam thoughtfully. Dean knew his brother's face, his voice, better than he knew his own. No matter how much the joining had changed his brother, some things remained. And now, when Dean looked at Sam, he could see that Sam was hiding something – and whatever it was scared him. Was it possible that Jack could hurt Sam? Or could Jack somehow save Sam from himself?

Dean shook his head. He would have to think on it. He changed topics so Sam wouldn't realize he had let something slip. "So, how would this work exactly, with the deal?"

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by the question. "Well, I would go with you when you went to the crossroads. I think the opportunity to send you to hell plus kill me as a bonus will draw her out."

"And what? You just going to use your x-ray vision and make her explode?"

Sam chuckled and flopped back down on the couch. "I wish it were that easy. No, the first thing we would have to do would be to make sure you could defend yourself if need be."

"And we do that how? I think it's a little late for Tae-kwon-demon lessons . . ."

"It's simple really. We perform a ritual I found in a book a couple of days back."

"And the purpose of the ritual is to . . ."

"Endow you with the same power I have."

"Excuse me?" Dean said standing up.

"What? It's not hard but it will sting a little. Basically, we light some candles, stand in a special sacred circle, make a cut on our wrists, join them, chant a minute and it's done."

"And I repeat: Excuse Me?"

"What's your problem?"

"You want me to cut my wrist and mix your blood in with mine? The same blood that was the way in for old yellow-eyes in the first place? The blood that bound your soul to that thing? No, no, no." Dean said adamantly shaking his head.

"Are you kidding me? You are getting ready to spend an eternity burning in the pit and you're squeamish about a little blood?" Sam said exasperated.

"You know that's not it. You want me to do what you did – bind my soul to this thing – this demon. I won't do it."

"Why the hell not! One way or another, things are going to change. You're either going to hell and becoming a demon after years of torment or you get to keep your soul – slightly modified. Plus you get the benfit of being almost indestructable, unlimited power, wealth. . . ."

Dean looked up, shocked at Sam's statement.

Sam answered the unvoiced question. "Oh I know. I know what happens when a human soul goes to hell. What will happen to you. You may not be happy with this solution but it is the best we've got."

Dean sighed. Tilting his glass up, he finished his drink and stood to set it on the bar. Turning, he pulled Sam to him bringing the younger man's forehead down to touch his own. Closing his eyes, he said, "Sammy? You know everything I've ever done was to protect you, to make sure you were safe, happy. You know, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you . . ." Dean pulled back so he could look into Sam's eyes. " . . . but I can't do this . . ."

With that, Dean slowly walked out of the room, shutting the front door quietly behind him.

Sam stood there for five minutes, head down. When he finally spoke, it was in a voice that was barely recognizable as human. "Damn," Sam muttered. "Damn, Damn. DAMN! DAMN!" he screamed hurling the glass against the wall so it exploded into dozens of pieces. Sam's blue-green eyes were suddenly replaced with a burning orange flame. Sam picked up the marble coffee table, hurling it through the 32nd story window as if it were a baseball. Every human and demon on the top ten floors screamed as one and fell down dead as blood spurted from their ears and eyes.

Sam took a deep breath, working to get his temper under control. When his eyes had returned to their natural color, Sam got himself another drink. Staring out the shattered window into the night, Sam took a sip. "I won't give up on you, Dean. I will save you. And when that bitch is dead, you and I will rule this Earth, side by side. You don't understand now but this is the way it is supposed to be. The way it was meant to be"


	5. Chapter 4

Jack was lucky and got a direct flight from Rapid City to Louisville

Jack was lucky and got a direct flight from Rapid City to Louisville. He was home within six hours. He left the keys in the rental with the engine running as he dashed through the house and into the backyard. Pausing to catch his breath, Jack looked around his mother's meditation garden and saw it for what it really was – what it had always been – a sacred circle. Moving to the the alter in the southern position, Jack recheck his mother's grimoire and seeing the sign for fire etched on the stone, pushed the capstone off the pillar. Reaching inside, he carefully pulled a small bundle wrapped in leather from a space within the stone.

Setting the journal down, Jack carefully unwrapped the bundle revealing a silver athame. Turning the athame towards the light, Jack could just make out the symbol of the soul catcher on the side of the blade. Truly smiling for the first time in weeks, Jack carefully rewrapped the dagger, placed it in his messenger bag with his mother's journal and headed back to the car. If he was lucky, he would be back to Bobby's before Dean.

Dean argued with himself all the way back to South Dakota. He had to admit, Sam made a persuasive argument. Dean rationalized with him self more than once that if he was going to become a demon one way or the other, he might as well do it with Sam. Dean would never admit it outloud but the aspect of hell that frightened him most was that he would be there alone – with no hope of ever seeing Sam, Bobby, Jack or anyone else he cared for ever again. Dean could endure many things – being alone was never one of them.

Even when he had hunted alone while Sam was in college, he had sought out those few hunters that had been involved in the Winchester's lives – Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim. When they were not available, Dean could always fall back on female companionship. On occasion it yeilded something worthwhile – like his relationship with Cassie. It didn't happen often but it happened. However, if worse came to worse, he knew he would be hooking back up with his Dad within a few days. That had been the driving force behind Dean seeking Sammy out at college in the first place. Yes, he had been worried about his dad being out of touch for more than a week but it was the lonliness – the fear that he would never be able to find his dad and he would always be alone that drove him to Stanford and Sam. Afterall, one night stands could only fill the void for so long.

Dean snorted. If he was completely honest and going to indulge some Dr. Phil style self reflection, lonliness was what drove him to New York. Ever since he had lost Sam, he felt like he was living with half his soul gone to hell already. Dean woke up every morning and in the wondeful time between deep sleep and wakefulness, Dean could pretend that his little brother, Sammy was sleeping beside him. Dean now lived for those few moments of delusion. At least when the nightmares allowed him enough sleep to experience them.

Dean smiled sadly. _Yes, it would be easier to just let it go and maybe I would be happier to just give in – let Sam change me and if it weren't for Jack – I probably would._ Ironically, Sam was the one that talked Dean out of giving in – although he didn't know it at the time. When Sam had let it slip that Jack couldn't join them, that he was too powerful, Dean knew that Sam was afraid of him. Dean reasoned that the only thing that would frighten the thing that Sam had become was someone who could either defeat him or change him back. Since Sam felt confident that he could defeat Lilith, who was way more powerful than Jack, Dean knew it had to be the other – the fear that Jack could find a way to separate the demon's soul from Sam's.

As long as there was a chance – no matter how small – that Jack could bring Sam back, could save him, Dean knew there was no way he would ever jepordize it. If Dean gave in to Sam, he knew Jack would be faced with saving two brothers – a united front with more skills, knowledge and determination than he could overcome. Jack would die and Sam would remain changed forever.

No, it was better this way. If Dean died, even if he went to hell, Jack would have a fighting chance of getting Sam back. Hell, maybe his death would even bring them together for a short while – long enough for Jack to figure out how to work the mojo to bring Sam back.

Dean had made the deal to bring Sam back, to have another chance to give Sam the life he deserved and he screwed it up. He let Sam get manipulated into accepting this demon. If him going to hell gave someone else a chance to correct his mistake, then he was happy to do it. – well, not happy but definitely willing.

Dean sighed again. "Jesus, when did I turn into such a deep, sensitive, new-age pansy?" he muttered to himself as he slammed a Metallica tape into the tape player, turning it up as far as it would go. Dean had made his decision.


	6. Chapter 5

Jack pulled up to Bobby's early on the morning that Dean's deal was due. He was equally relieved and dismayed that the Impala wasn't in the driveway. It was close to 3:00 in the morning and even Rumsfeld, Bobby's old dog, didn't raise the alarm in the silence. Jack was weary to the bone. Grabbing his duffel, he got out of the car Bobby had loaned him and closed the door as quietly as possible. Moving towards the door, Jack stopped at the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning swiftly, he peered into the darkness trying to see what had made the sound.

The moon cast a shadow as the figure of a petite woman stepped out from behind a heap of junk. Jack's breath caught as adrenaline surged into his blood and slowly Jack began to back up towards the door.

"Wait!" the figured called quietly. "Wait! I can help!"

Jack stopped but didn't move towards the figure. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Sam's . . . or I was . . .before. My name is Ruby. And you're Jack, right?"

"How do you know who I am?" Jack said suspiciously. He knew his brothers tried to keep him off the radar the first year they had known about each other.

"I was actually with Sam when he found you and Dean in that cabin. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stay and keep everything from going to hell but . . ." Ruby slowly moved towards Jack with both hands out in a non-threatening gesture. As she drew closer, Jack was surprised by the pretty, heart-shaped face under the curly black hair. _Why would Sam involve a 110 lb. girl in hunting?_ Jack thought to himself.

Ruby stopped two feet in front of Jack. "In fact, in a way, I know you better than I know Sam. I'm the one that actually got you to the hospital. . . ."

Jack frowned. He had never really had a chance to ask Sam how he had gotten both him and Dean from the cabin to the Impala all by himself but sometimes, he dreamed about it. He dreamed that he was walking and talking and helping Sam carry Dean down the hill but it wasn't really him at all. He always woke up from those dreams in a sweat, afraid that he was losing his mind, that he was scitzophrenic like his mother's first husband had been.

Ruby took a step closer and Jack was caught by how small she was, how sweet her smile was, how blue her eyes. He started to smile back when suddently the blue turned to black.

"Oh Shit!" Jack yelped, startled. Jack's body automatically started moving backwards but he lost his balance, landing on his back. Ruby laughed delightedly as Jack started to crab walk back, trying to get away. Two quick strides forward and Ruby squatted down to sit on Jack's chest.

"Come on Jackie boy, there's no need to be rude here. We're all on the same side."

"The hell we are," Jack stuttered trying to get out from under the demon. She was surprising heavy for such a petite thing.

"Oh come on now, you would have died up there if I hadn't taken control of your body and gotten down the hill," Ruby smiled again, reaching down to push Jack's hair out of his eyes. "If you think about it, I have been closer to you than any other woman has been – or ever will be . . . . we've shared a body."

Jack's eyes widened in realization. "Possessed! I was possessed! That's why I keep having those dreams. Wait . . ." Jack said as a second thought hit him. "Sam let you possess me? What the hell?"

Ruby's smiled widened into a grin. "I told you I was a friend. I mean Sammy wouldn't have trusted me with his baby brother's body if I had been the enemy, now would he?" Ruby stood up and offered a hand out to Jack. Jack took it warily and pulled himself to his feet. Ruby continued more seriously, "Of course that little trick took me out of the fight at the worst time possible." Ruby moved back and leaned up against the car with her arms crossed. "It took me a good day to find another meat suit I could live with. By that time, Sam had already called on O'ray and made the deal. If I had been there, I could have told him that wasn't Lilith in the hospital. Talk about bad timing. . . ."

"but you're a demon . . ." Jack said, trying to make sure he understood everything Ruby had told him.

"Yes, yes, I'm a demon. Please tell me you're aren't a bigot like Dean," Ruby huffed in frustration.

"No. I mean Yeah, I guess. Aren't you the bad guy? Aren't you happy Sam has gone all dark side?"

"Don't make the same mistake Dean does. Nothing in life is black and white. There are many various shades of gray. I am not the bad guy. I want Sam Winchester back the way he was – exactly the way he was. I am not happy about his metamorphisis and I want to help, if I can."

"Uhh Okay," Jack said unplussed. He really had no idea what to make of the offer of help. Everything he had learned, everything his brother and Bobby said hadn't prepared him for Ruby.

Lights flashed over Ruby's face and disappeared. Jack turned to see headlights coming down the lane. As he turned back, Ruby had moved back into the shadows. "Uh ohh! Big brother's home. I'm going to take off. He really hates me – no matter how many times I've saved his ass. . ."

"Wait!" Jack said stepping forward. "Do you know how we can beat this deal? Get Sam back?"

"Not yet, but I'll think of something. I'll be in touch" Ruby said as she faded into the darkness.

Turning, Jack watched as the Impala came to a stop beside him. Dean immediately jumped out, 9 mm in hand. Glancing around, he said, "What?"

Jack looked at him confused, wondering if Dean had seen Ruby. "What, what?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother, wondering if he was hiding something. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night staring at the wreck of a '68 Nova?"

"Oh," Jack said relieved. "I just got back into town. I thought I heard something but it was just a stray cat. You scared it away when you pulled up." Jack didn't know why he thought it was important to keep Ruby's visit a secret from Dean. He just did.

"Oh," Dean answered. Clicking the safety back on, he threw the pistol into his duffel. "Just got back from where?"

"Home – I had to go home. How did it go?"

"It didn't," Dean muttered. "But I think I might have an idea."

"Yeah? Me too." Jack turned towards the house but the rush of the adrenline had left him weak and shaky. Dean reached out to steady his youngest brother.

"Well, it can wait until I've had a shower and at least 6 hours of sleep," Dean said climbing the porch steps as he took in Jack's weary face and tired eyes. "We'll talk about it over breakfast."

"But," Jack started.

Dean held up his hand stopping Jack in mid sentence. "Shower, Sleep, Food, Talk – in that order." Dean quietly let himself into the front door. Jack paused and looked once more around the junk yard before following.


	7. Chapter 6

"Wait! Let me see if I have this right . . . You want to **stab** me before the hell hounds **eat me** – am I getting this right?" Dean said incredulously. It was the day the deal came due and Dean had just finished the last meal he would ever have and tried to listen patiently as Bobby and Jack planned his murder.

"I know it's not the perfect solution . . ." Jack began

"You think!" Dean retorted

Bobby had retreated from the kitchen to give the brothers a chance to fight it out. He knew how stubborn Dean could be and thought that maybe Jack would have better luck if the two could be alone. Moving upstairs to his attic, Bobby gathered the things they would need for the spell. If Jack couldn't cinvince Dean, then Bobby would. If he couldn't, well, he would just have to knock Dean over the head. Bobby paused as he heard Jack's voice reverberate up the stairs.

"Look," Jack said forcefully "The hell hounds won't . . . you know. . . eat you if you are already dead. If we can get Lilith to show herself, we can go ahead and you know, do it and your soul will be caught. It won't be able to go to hell. But Lilith won't know that. Then we'll figure out a way to get you back in when she's gone."

"No, I don't like it!" Dean stood shaking his head. "It's too dangerous. I mean she's going to figure it out and once she does, Sam is dead."

"I thought you said that Sam could take Lilith."

"No, I said that **Sam** **said** he could take Lilith. That's an entirely different thing. I won't risk it – not when you can save him."

"Yeah, about that . . .how exactly am I supposed to do that," Jack asked frustration edging his voice.

"I don't know," Dean answered equally frustrated, his voice raising. " I just know that he doesn't want to be near you."

"Great." Jack muttered dejectedly. "It sounds more like he's just decided that I'm not worth the trouble. That you're the only one that's really important."

"No," Dean reinterated, looking into Jack's eyes. "It wasn't that he didn't care – if anything he cared too much. Something about you scares him and the only thing that scares him at this point is losing his power."

"So, your plan is for me to let you ride off into the sunset to die alone and burn forever in Hell while I stay here and hope to have an ephiphany on how to save my demonic brother who's so afraid of me that the mere sight of me will turn him from his wicked ways. And you thought my plan sucked." Jack said coming to stand in front of Dean.

"Yeah, well, it's the best one we've got right now."

"No. It's not. We have my plan."

"I won't do it." Dean yelled to make his point, turning away from Jack.

Suddenly Dean was thrown up against the wall. Bewildered he looked across the room at Jack, who was as furious as Dean had ever seen him. "You Damn Coward!" Jack screamed as he stalked across the room to face Dean. "I know why you won't fight! You know Sam can't be saved and you can't face it so you're just going to check out. You don't give a shit about me being here to clean up this mess. You just want out! You don't care that I . . . that I . . ." Jack's yell choked off into a sob that he immediately tried to suppress. Dean felt the force holding him let loose and reached out, wrapping his arm around Jack's neck and pulling him into his shoulder. "I won't let you. I can't . . . I can't. . . ." Jack said trembling as Dean pulled him into a rough hug.

"I know." Dean pulled back to look into his brother's eyes. "I won't make you," he said softly, immediately drawing back and hitting Jack squarely on the chin. Dean caught his brother as Jack's eyes rolled back in his head and softly laid him on the floor of the kitchen. He couldn't believe that actually had worked. Rubbing his sore fist, Dean looked around quickly. Now to get out of the house before Bobby had realized what Dean had done.

Dean quckly pulled of his amulet and ring and placed them in Jack's hand. He turned to head for the door but stopped again. Shrugging out of his leather jacket, he placed in over Jack's torso and whispered, "Give the ring and necklace to Sammy but the leather jacket is yours. – it's a babe magnet." Smiling sadly, Dean quietly slid out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

6:02 p.m. – the day Dean's deal is due

The crossroads outside of Cold Oak, South Dakota was dry and dusty. Dean pulled the Impala well off the edge of the road into some brush to keep some local yokel from hitting it. Lovingly, he ran his hand along the dash of the vehicle that had been his home since he was four years old. He pretended not to notice the slight tremor in his fingers and ignored the churning in his stomach as he slowly climbed out of the car.

The sun was sinking low in the west. Dean wasn't really sure how all this worked. Did he have till midnight? Maybe until the exact time that he had made the deal? As Dean leaned against the hood, he decided he would just as soon get it over with. At least, that's what he thought until he heard the first hellhound howl.

"It's okay, you're okay, it's okay," Dean muttered to himself over and over, like a mantra, trying to stay calm – or at least not puke. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a figure in the distance. Dean tested his legs before fully standing. Although they were shaky, he thought he would be able to make it.

Slowly walking towards the figure, Dean's mantra moved from "It's Okay," to "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God" as he eyed the tiny blond girl with the two snarling beasts beside her. Coming to a halt at the middle of the crossroads, Dean closed his eyes, trying to summon strength from any source he could find – the memory of his mother, the desire not to disappoint his father, his love for Sam and Jack. Slightly calmer, Dean looked at the child in front of him and the demonic smile on her face.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," she cooed in a child like whisper. "All alone? No one to come and support you in your time of need? You were so quick to sacrifice yourself. Where are your lovely brothers now? Where is your savior?"

Dean worked to bring moisture back to his mouth. When he spoke, he didn't recognize his own voice. "Leave my brothers out of this, you bitch."

The little girl laughed with evil delight. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Now that you are out of the way, nothing will stop me from finally ridding myself of Sam Winchester."

"Yeah, you've had a real easy time of that so far."

Lillith smirked. To Dean's surprise, she said, "You're right. Maybe I'll have a crack at that Jackie boy. I bet if I showed up wearing your meatsuit, he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever I asked – even to kill his 'evil' brother Sam. He looks up to you so . . ."

"I'll kill you myself, you damn bitch" Dean said, fear forgotten as he threw himself at the demon.

Lillith laughed as she waved her hand, throwing Dean twenty feet. Dean landed hard on his back, which knocked his breath out of him. As he struggled to get to his feet, he heard Lillith say, "This is going to be so much fun! Sick'em boys!"

Dean couldn't move back quickly enough to avoid the hellhounds and screamed as he felt the first hound sink its teeth into his leg.

5:10 p.m.

Bobby knew something wasn't right. It was too quiet downstairs. Moving lightly down from the attic, Bobby peeked around the corner and swore at what he saw. Moving quickly to the sink, he grabbed the washcloth, doused it with cold water and knelt down beside Jack.

"Jack! Boy, you gotta wake up!"

Jack's eyes slit open when the cold water hit his face. "Bobby? What happened?" he stuttered.

"You let him get the drop on you, you idgit!" Bobby replied, hauling Jack to his feet.

Jacky's eyes widened in a panic as Bobby's words sank in. Glancing down, Jack noticed Dean's ring and amulet in his hand. "What? When? Where did he go?"

"If I know Dean, he's half way to the crossroads by now. Damn it! We have to move."

"Yeah, I just need to grab my mom's grimoire and the athame."

Bobby turned and headed out the door towards his truck, yelling, "Well, hurry up boy. We have a good hour's drive and we need to make it by sundown."

Jack rushed upstairs to his room, looking around wildly for his mother's grimoire. Digging through he bag, he pulled it from the bottom and turned to grab the dagger from the desk. However he pulled up short at the sight of Ruby twirling the blade in her hand.

"I need that," Jack said firmly but not moving.

"I know. You know, this knife can't really hurt me. I mean it would sting if you stabbed me but it won't really do any real damage. Demons don't have souls - they have . . . essences I guess you would call it. You can't catch my essence with this thing."

"Uh huh," Jack said slowly, confusion on his face. "Well, as interesting as that is . . "

Ruby continued as if Jack hadn't spoken. "However, MY knife," Ruby pulled said knife from the back of her jeans, holding it up next to the athame. "My knife can't hurt you – unless you know, I get a lucky shot." Slowly Ruby walked towards Jack until she was standing right in front of him. Pointing with her knife, Ruby continued her commentary. "You know if I nicked an artery or got you in the heart, you'd die but if you were a demon, well, that would be different. If you were a demon I wouldn't even half to hit you in a vital organ. As long as I got it in you," Ruby said with a small jab and a smile, "your essence would simply disintegrate."

"Could it kill Lilith?" Jack asked as he felt the hope rise in him.

"Maybe," Ruby answered with nonchalance. "If I could even get close enough . . . but the point is, our knives have the exact opposite effect . . ."

"I don't know what this has to do with . . ."

"Maybe nothing . . ." Ruby said spinning around and heading towards the door. At the doorframe, she looked back at Jack, "or maybe everything. You never know." Ruby threw Jack's knife back to him. "Just something to keep in mind!"

Jack juggled the knife, trying desperately to get hold of it without cutting himself. Once he had it by the grip, he looked up angrily, ready to cuss the demon out, only to find himself alone. "Crazy bitch," he muttered to himself as he bounded down the stairs.

5:45 p.m.

Samael looked out over the barren wasteland that was South Dakota. The anticipation of the fight to come, the final closure on so many things, had Sam's nerves humming with power. As Sam rubbed his hands together, actual sparks flew to the ground.

He had been waiting for this night for a long time. Sam was confident that once Dean was truly faced with the prospect of death and eternal damnation, his survival instinct would kick in and he would join Sam. While, his initial conversation with Dean had been disappointing, Sam believed once Lillith was dead, Dean would do what he had done his whole life – stand at Sam's shoulder. Dean didn't really know how to do anything else and Sam wanted him back.

And just in case Dean had second thoughts, Sam had a plan in place to remove any reason for Dean to say no. "I mean, if Jack and Bobby were killed in the ensuing fight, well that wouldn't be my fault – at least it won't look like my fault," Sam said to himself. "And just in case that little mongrel doesn't show up, well, accidents happen." Either way, after tonight Sam and Dean Winchester were going to be back together again – the way they were supposed to be. It would be the two of them against the world and the world didn't stand a chance. Yes, Sam had waited for this day and found himself impatient now that it was here.

Sam grimaced as a pain tore through his right leg, making his eyes flash orange. Concentrating briefly, Sam faded from sight.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: First, let me sincerely apologize to all those who were following this story. Once Dean died and went to hell and then came back, I kind of lost my momentum for the story. Then I was kinda disappointed in the direction of the show over the last few months and started writing in another fandom. However, Kripke has renewed my enthusiasm with the last three shows and then when I saw the preview for next week, which seems to indicate the introduction of a third brother, I thought, Hey - I've got to finish mine first so here it is. It is complete except for the epilogue and I will be uploading over the next three days. Again, I apologize to those who were faithfully following the story and I hope it was worth it.

Part 3 Chapter 8

Jack nervously glanced up again at the angry clouds that swirled above the fields. He had seen a twister or two in his time but never out of a clear sunset and never without the accompanying rain and hail. The lightening that shot through the clouds was eerily silent without the thunder that was supposed to follow and Jack felt fear trickle down his spine like cold sweat.

"This isn't natural, is it?" he asked Bobby, already knowing the answer.

Bobby grimaced as he pulled the truck over to the side of the road. "Nothing about this is Natural," he asserted as he yanked the door open and gathered together the gun and tools from the back. "Now here's the plan . . ."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean wasn't sure what had happened. One minute there was only mind-numbing fear and pain and the next there was a reprieve from the onslaught. Gasping for breath, desperate to stay conscious, Dean laid in the road for a moment marshalling his strength. When he as able to beat back the roar in his ears, he cracked his eyes open and his worst fear was realized. There, standing between him and Lilith, was Sam. Nausea rode through his stomach as he tried to make it to his feet, listening to the banter between Sam and the Demon. Sam's attention was so intent on Lilith, he didn't notice Dean struggling to rise.

"Sammy Winchester," Lilith cooed. "So good of you to finally show. I thought I was going to have to hang his guts from the tree-tops before you would crawl out from under your rock."

"I was never hiding Lilith – just biding my time. I've been patient and now that patience is about to pay off. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away. Dragging a Winchester to Hell is just too much of a coup for you to sit it out."

Lilith circled to Sam's left trying to maneuver her way back to Dean, who was still struggling to rise. "Why Sam! You would make Azazel proud. Using your own brother for bait – just so you can face me. I'm . . . . flattered. It takes a true bastard to use their own blood like that."

Sam circled with Lilith, always staying between the demon and his brother. The storm had picked up in ferocity and lightening shot from the sky at an alarming rate. It was hard for Dean to catch the conversation over the sound of the wind but he was sure he knew the gist of it. He tried to get to his feet but the wound from the hellhound had sunk deep and he was unable to get his legs to cooperate. Just as Dean was attempting to pull himself up again, a startled "Oh Shit!" came out of his mouth as a piece of derelict farm machinery flew over his head and smashed on top of Lilith.

Sam narrowed his eyes and the tractor burst into flame as Dean covered his head. The resulting explosion sent a plume of debris and black smoke into the air. Before Dean could recover, he felt a hand under his arm, hauling him up. Looking up, he saw his brother and was both horrified and relieved. Relieved that Lilith was gone and Sam was safe; horrified that his little brother was now looking down on him with eyes of orange flames.

"I totally Wicked Witch of the West her. You okay?" Sam asked grinning, as if it had been any other hunt.

"I . . .I . . ." Dean stuttered but didn't finish as he felt himself get torn away from Sam's supporting hand. He cried out in terror as Sam was thrown thirty feet, landing on the hood of the Impala, smashing the front window.

"Sammy!" Dean started crawling to his brother's side but was stopped by the gruesome picture before him. Lilith, walking through the flames, - a walking, charred corpse of a child. Her voice echoed through the trees. "I have spent an eternity in the fiery bowels of hell, Samael. You think a little diesel fuel is going to slow me down?"

Sam rolled off the hood of the car to his knees. Spitting blood into the dirt, he looked up at Lilith and sneered. "Just wanted to give you a little taste of what is coming." Sam jerked his head and the blackened corpse went flying off into the field behind Dean. Sam scrambled over to Dean, once again helping him up. "Come on," he said looking around for Lilith's return. "I have to get you someplace safe."

"Damn It Sam! No!" Dean tried to pull his arm away but Sam's grip tightened. Frantically struggling to come to a stop, Dean tried to reason with him. "I won't let you die for me. I Won't!"

"You worry too much! I have her right where I want her."

Dean grimaced as his wounded leg gave out again. "Yeah, I saw that when she threw you into the windshield."

Sam pulled him up again and dragged him over to a ditch on the side of the road. Dean was amazed when Sam actually smiled at him asking, "You pissed about the Impala?"

"What! No! I'm pissed . . ."

Dean never finished his sentence as a rusted truck hurtling past them suddenly tore Sam away. Before he could move, Lilith was by his side, holding him from behind by the neck. Dean struggled but his pain combined with the stench of burnt flesh made his knees weak and Dean fell again to his knees.

"Well, so much for little Sammy Winchester." Dean felt the will to live drain out of him as the old Ford slammed down on his brother, crushing him to the ground.

"Just get it over with," he ground out. He didn't hear Lilith's reply as the sound of shrieking metal filled his ears. His eyes widened as he watched the mangled truck move from the ground and forced to the side of his road by his brother. He had no idea that the demon inside Sam had made him that strong.

"Let him go Lilith!"

"But he's so pretty. I want to chain him up and beat him into submission like the bad little puppy he is." Dean could feel her grip adjusting, getting ready to tear his head from his body and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Sam's face when he died.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Jack had been able to move around the flying debris and farm equipment to get close enough to almost hear the two combatants. Peeking over the top of an old truck, he was startled by the hand that snatched him back down. Ruby put her finger to her mouth signaling quiet as she leaned in close to Jack's ear.

"I'll see if I can distract them, you get the knife where it needs to be."

Jack closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to keep from vomiting. It was the same plan he and Bobby had when they had split up – both of them ending with the same outcome – Jack stabbing Dean to keep his brother's soul from hell. Opening his eyes, he grabbed Ruby's arm and whispered urgently, "Wait, do you think you can get close enough to kill Lilith with that."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I doubt it very seriously but I'll do what I can – what needs to be done. Just like you will, right?"

Jack couldn't keep the shaking from his voice and gripping the athame tightly he stuttered, "Right."

Jack heard Sam demand that Lilith release Dean as he and Ruby separated. Jack knelt down and watched as Ruby took a deep breath and strode onto the road.

"So!" Ruby announced her presence "Clash of the Titans, huh? I got to tell you Dean, you're no Harry Hamlin – though I would love to see you in that loin clothe."

Lilith's eyes swung around to take in the rebel bitch that had eluded her time after time. "Ruby, my dear! Just couldn't stand not being invited, could you?"

"You know me Lilith, I just love to be where the action is."

Lilith shifted her eyes between her two adversaries. Backing up and pulling Dean with her, she taunted, "Once I finish with my little Deanie boy and his big bad protector, you're next little girl. I'm going to make you scream."

"This is the last mistake you're ever going to make." Sam said stepping forward. Dean looked up and saw that Sam's eyes had returned to their natural blue-green color. He knew it was just temporary but somehow he felt just a little stronger. He watched as his brother's eyes met his, glanced down and then back up at Dean's.

"Don't you mean that that will be the last mistake I every make," Lilith asked sweetly pulling Dean back another step.

"No, I mean this is! Down!" Dean suddenly turned his head to the side and let his body go limp. He thought for a minute that his head was going to come off but then the pressure was gone and he slipped through Lilith's arms. Once again Sam's eyes burst into flames as a bolt of orange lightening shot from the center of his body, slamming Lilith up against a tree. Ghastly screams tore from the child's body as it was incinerated in the blast of Sam's power.

For a moment, there was no sound. Time slowed and the being that was Lilith erupted into a fireball that shot straight up into the sky, releasing a sonic boom that rattled the ground, throwing all the combatants back.

When quiet descending once again, Dean shoot his head, trying to restore his hearing. The movement made him dizzy as spots swirled in front of his eyes. Slowly he rolled onto his stomach and forced his arms to push him up. As he did, he scanned he road and what he saw had him scrambling.

"NOOOO!" Dean screamed knowing he would not be quick enough to stop Ruby as she plunged her knife into Sam's back.


	10. Chapter 9

Part 3 Chapter 9

Jack pulled himself up as soon as the flash from the explosion died away. Moving around the truck towards Dean, he could see Ruby sitting up and brushing the dirt from her hair. Sam had been blown in the same direction as Ruby and was struggling to his knees. Jack turned away heading towards Dean, watching his eldest brother roll to his stomach and look up. Whatever Dean saw – the look on Dean's face – frightened Jack more than anything ever had and he swung around watching with his mouth agape as Ruby stabbed Sam in the back.

The sound that emitted from Dean was more like the cry of a wounded animal than a man and Jack watched with horrid fascination as Sam toppled over face first in the dirt. Jack was rooted to the ground, in shock, as Dean tried to move to Sam's side screaming, "Sammy! No! I'll kill you, you bitch!"

Jack stumbled forward, knife still in hand but at a complete loss at what to do. Miraculously, Sam pushed himself back up and climbed unsteadily to his feet. Ruby toppled back as the knife seem to channel the power within Sam, blowing her backward and leaving the knife stuck in Sam's back.

Turning, Sam's voice took on an inhuman tenor as he screamed. He picked Ruby up and flung away her away from him like a rag doll. "You dumb bitch!" the demon that was Sam Winchester yelled. "You can't kill me! I am bound to the soul of Sam Winchester." Sam slowly stalked over to where Ruby lie moaning in pain.

Suddenly all of Jack's life zoomed down to one second of time as his mind skipped from memory to memory. He remembered things his mother had told him, things that Bobby had said, sitting in the kitchen as Dean tried to convince him that he could save Sam. And then, Jack knew what he had to do – what he was destined to do.

Jack slowly began running towards Sam while his attention was on Ruby, knife held high. He had just begun the swing down and might have made it if Dean hadn't have yelled, "God Jack No!" Samael spun around and with a wave of his hand sent Jack soaring backwards, the knife flying out of his hand.

Jack landed near Dean, desperately trying to catch the breath he had lost. He gasped at Dean, who was holding his shoulders, shaking him. "What the hell were you thinking!?" Dean yelled with anger and betrayal.

Jack's breathed hitched as he tried to answer but nothing came out.

"Isn't it obvious, Dean?" Sam voice came from behind, the tone more human, more recognizable than it had been before. "He's trying to kill me. He can't be trusted. He doesn't care about what you want or I want. He just wants me dead."

Both Jack and Dean's heads began to move side to side in denial as Dean's tear-filled eyes looked into Jack's wide frightened ones.

Sam continued softly, only ten feet away now. "He was trying to finish what Ruby started. He's working with a demon. He won't stop trying until I'm dead. You have to choose Dean. You can't protect both of us."

Dean's soul was wrenched in two and he thought for a moment that he had died and gone to hell. Jack had begun to push himself back away from Sam, out of Dean's hands. Dean looked away from Jack unable to comprehend what had happened. His voice was anguished. "I can't choose Sam. Please, don't. He won't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you."

Sam was now standing above Dean. "Yes, he will Dean," Sam said blue-green eyes widening, pleading for understanding. "It was why he was born – to kill me."

Dean held back the cry of anguish as he saw the truth in Sam's eyes. He knew he would watch one of his brothers die today. His eyes swung back to Jack, who had recovered his breath and was looking at him with unheeded tears running down his face.

"It's okay, Dean," Jack said hoarsely, resignation in his voice. "You don't have to choose."

Dean's face crumbled as he took in the face of the boy he had learned to love more than his own life. He couldn't choose.

"It will be okay," Jack said quietly, a sad smile on his face as he laid back and closed his eyes. And as Samael move forward, Jack squenched his eyes shut tightly and a scream of pain and death echoed across the fields.


	11. Chapter 10

Part 3 Chapter 10

Dean was never sure if he saw the flash of silver that split the air and embedded itself into Sam's back. The only thing he remembered was the horrific scream that erupted from Sam's lips as he was enveloped by a white light, orange flashes illuminating under his skin as he tried to reach behind him to remove the cause of the excruciating pain.

Dean screamed in time with Sam as if he too had been stabbed. He slowly made his way over to Sam and as Sam went limp, Dean held him just as he had one year ago, screaming his anger and denial out to the heavens. When Jack crawled to his side, trying to help, Dean jerked Sam's wilted body away angrily. "No! You killed him! Don't you touch him, you bastard."

Jack tried to ignore the barbs flung at him by Dean. He knew it was the inconsolable pain but he still reeled back as if Dean had struck him. Suddenly, Bobby was there, just on the other side of Dean, gently trying to pry Sam from him.

Dean refused help as he tried to pull the knives out of Sam's back but Bobby stopped him, roughly taking Dean's head in his hands. "Boy! Dean! You have to let him go. We can't help him if you don't let him go."

"What?" Dean asked, Bobby's words making no sense to him.

"We can save him but you've got to let go." Suddenly Dean noticed Jack trying to drag his arms away and Dean pulled himself back, as much to avoid Jack's touch as it was to follow Bobby's instructions.

Bobby gently turned Sam over onto his stomach and pulled Ruby's knife from high in Sam's shoulder. Quickly, he moved to staunch the blood with some rags he pulled from a bag Dean hadn't even noticed he was carrying. Bobby pulled out the grimoire and placed in on the ground, flipping it open to the marked page.

"Jack, come here." Bobby called. When Jack moved, Dean snapped out of his stupor and rounded on Jack. "No, he doesn't touch him – ever." Dean spat out with anger.

"Dean, if you want to save Sam, you're going to have to trust me. I need Jack." Bobby's voice pleaded.

Dean hesitated a moment, feelings of rage warring to get out as he stared at his youngest brother, bloody and tired, looking as if he had lost his best friend – which Dean knew was true. He would never forgive him.

Dean slowly moved out of the way and Jack made his way warily to Bobby's side. Handing Jack Ruby's knife, Bobby asked, "You know what to do?"

"Yeah," Jack mumbled. Taking a deep breath, Jack drew the blade down the curve between his forefinger and thumb. Not looking up, he held out his hand for Dean's.

"Dean, we don't have much time," Bobby said quietly prompted.

Dean relented, barely containing his anger, as Jack grasped his hand and drew the same bloody line down between the finger and thumb. Jack then threw down the knife and gently placed Dean's hand around the hilt of the athame. He then placed his own hand in a mirror reflection around the blade and watched, fascinated as his blood mixed with Dean's and then Sam's.

Slowly, Bobby began to chant.

Rath De'ort

Casherickee et Cuinnsear

A haron, a Do, a tri dearthair mesneach chroi

An chlann laidir, unnaneyssit a fuil

Sherrey er seun gan diabhal

Giooteyder er basse as bea

Leigeil an anam - an aaharoggal dilseacht dearthair

Ni gheobhadh an bas an ceann is fearr ort

Go siorai, mo chroi duidh dia

"What language is that?" Dean asked as the musical words wound their way through the air like a living thing.

"Celtic." Jack answered with his head bowed and eyes closed, a look of concentration on his face.

Slowly the knife began to rise out of Sam's body and as it hovered over the wound, Dean watched fascinated, with hope, as the wound slowly closed and Sam took a giant gulping breathe – as if he had been under water.

At the sound of his brother breathing, Jack released Dean's hand, snatched the knife out of mid air, falling back and panting as though he had run a marathon. Gently, Dean rolled Sam over and looked into his bruised face.

"Sammy? Hey, wake up and bitch at me or something." Dean said quietly, rubbing Sam's face with the hand that wasn't bleeding.

Slowly Sam's blue-green eyes opened, clouded by confusion. "Dean?" he whispered hoarsely. "What happened?"

"Nothing the Winchester boys couldn't handle," Dean replied, relief and joy making his voice crack. "How do you feel?"

Sam slowly tried to get up and a wince and gasp of pain erupted when the knife wound in his shoulder stopped him.

"Easy. Just take it easy." Dean pushed him back down. "You got poked but you'll be fine once we stitch it up."

A shadow fell over Sam's face and Dean looked up to see Jack's worried expression as he peered down at the middle brother.

Sam squinted as he looked up into Jack's face. "Jack?" Sam wheezed. "You okay?"

Quietly, Jack whispered, "Christo." When Sam showed no sign of having heard, Jack took a long shaky breath and said, "yeah big brother, I'm fine."

Seeing what was coming, Dean moved around Sam, never losing physical contact. He pulled his youngest brother to him as Jack broke down in relieved sobs and gently rubbed his back as he grasped Sam's forearm hard. They stayed like that for quite a while.

Incredibly Rough Translation:

The grace of God be with us

Consecrate this dagger

One, two, three brothers with courageous hearts

A family strong, united in blood

We ask for magical preservation with out evil

Giver of life and death

Free the soul and resurrect this faithful brother

So that death will not still vanquish him.

Forever, my heart beseeches you, God.


	12. Epilogue

_AN: I always felt like I ended this story too abruptly so I wanted to bring some closure to the series. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I have started a new Supernatural story called __Lineage__ so if you have the time and interest, please check it out and let me know what you think. _

_Epilogue_

_Jack watched silently as Sam threw his duffel into the trunk of the Impala. The boys had returned to Kentucky three days earlier to regroup as much as to recuperate. While Sam seemed to have no lasting physical symptoms (other than the healing knife wound), he had been plagued by nightmares. He didn't remember a lot of the past couple of months but he knew that he had slipped over the edge - and somehow his brothers, both his brothers had pulled him back._

_Dean watched Sam closely, almost as if he was afraid to turn away, fearing if he did, Sam would disappear. He was watching from beside the car as Sam moved in front of Jack and pulled the younger man into a bear hug._

_Holding his brother close, Sam mumbled, "I don't know what to say man. Thanks doesn't really seem to be enough."_

_Jack smiled even as his eyes watered. "You being here is enough."_

_Sam pulled back, grasping Jack's upper arms hard, searching his face. "You sure you don't want to . . ."_

"_I'm sure. I mean I'm a year out from graduation. I should go ahead and finish it. Besides, me being here doing the research frees you guys up to do the job. It also gives y'all a home base to work from. One which I hope you will use, a lot. You know, at least at the holidays."_

_Sam smiled, nodding with understanding and gratitude. A home base was something the Winchester's had never really had._

_Sam pulled out of the embrace, saying, "Okay - but you email me and let me know how classes are going. And you can text me anytime for anything. or call . .. "_

_Jack started laughing at Sam' Mother Hen act. "Yes sir, I'll stay in touch and be home by ten and eat my green vegetables."_

_Sam smiled chagrined and climbed into the passenger side._

_Jack turned to face his eldest brother. Things had been strained since the "episode" and Jack didn't really know how to bridge the distance - but he wanted to. _

_But before he could find the words he wanted to say, Dean cleared his throat and said, "You know I don't do teary goodbyes . .. "_

_Fearing this may be his last chance to repair the relationship with his eldest brother, Jack said hurriedly, "Listen, Dean. I'm sorry I didn't tell you . . ."_

_Dean shook his ruefully. "Don't. Just don't/." Dean heaved a sigh, unsure of what to say. "You know, what I said . . . I didn't mean . . ."_

_Jack cut him off, knowing he had made Dean uncomfortable. "That's okay, you . . ."_

_However, Dean stepped forward, his gaze intense. "No, it's NOT okay. I should have known you wouldn't . . . you couldn't. . . . I should have known."_

"_You weren't thinking straight. None of us were." Jack replied, relieved that it didn't seem as if Dean was going to stay mad._

"_Still," Dean reached around and cupped the back of Jack's neck. "You did great. And I'm proud to be your big brother." Dean pulled Jack to him roughly, giving him a one armed hug. The tears Jack had been holding back cut loose and Jack returned the hug fiercely. _

_Dean cleared his throat again, stepping back to release his youngest brother. Pulling out his keys, he opened the driver side door. "You be careful." Dean warned. _

_Jack smiled indulgently. "The house is completely warded and all the openings are salted."_

_Dean gave Jack his best 'devil may care' grin. "No, I mean those sorority girls . . . Man they will kill you." Dean waggled his eyebrows for effect and then climbed into the car. The Impala's engine roared to life and Dean pulled out of the driveway._

_Heading down the oak lined street, Sam looked straight ahead for a minute before looking over at Dean. "He'll be okay, right."_

_Dean smiled. There was nothing he could do to keep Sam from worrying about Jack. Afterall, he was a big brother and that's big brothers do. However, for the sake of conversation, Dean replied, "Of course, he will."_

_Sam sighed. "And Thanksgiving is really not that far off. . ."_

_Dean smiled. "Nope . . . Just right around the corner," he answered as he reached over to switch on the radio, Led Zepplin filling the car. _

_END_


End file.
